Total Reboot (Doctor Who Short-film Series Episode 1)
by Adam B 1010
Summary: The Doctor finds himself in a sticky situation when the TARDIS begins to lose power, stranding him on Earth in the 21st century. Along with his new friend, Jennifer Waterton, he must locate the source of the problem to not only save the TARDIS, but the entirety of Earth, which is also suffering from a similar problem.


Before we start, I would like to introduce myself and what I'm attempting to do with this series. Hello, my name is Adam, and I've been writing a Doctor Who series for the past couple of months. It isn't in any sort of proper format (the visual format is reminiscent of stageplay, but the editing and shot directions are too focused to make it a proper script anyways, unless I was the one to direct it). It's more written to allow you to visualize what I picture when I write these episodes. The series as a whole will have eight episodes: Total Reboot, Voyage of the Neverwake, The Countdown Begins, Forest of Shadows, The Disco Doctor, Caught in the Loop, and Death of a Timelord parts I and II (in that order). I will upload and change these episodes as I write them, and I hope that I can gain some legitimate criticism from this site. No need to be overly nice, I can take it! But if you have something nice to say, don't think I'm shunning your thoughts ;) Thanks for reading and without further ado, let us begin!

 **Total Reboot**

By Adam B

 _Fade in. The episode starts with a panning shot of space, showcasing the moon in front of the earth. There is peaceful music humming in the background_. _Suddenly, the TARDIS flies past the camera. The camera switches to a medium shot of the TARDIS interior. The camera is focused on the time rotor. The Doctor enters the control room and quickly begins to buzz around the console. The focus switches to him as he does this, and the shot alternates between several shots, some above or on the console, others at the same perspective portrayed initially. The editing is frantic to emphasize the terrifying nature of the scene_

The Doctor: What is it now old girl? I told you never to interrupt me while I'm sleeping! Figured that wasn't much to ask, I don't do it all that often.

 _The shot switches to a closeup of the Doctor's face on the left, with the rest of the room visible along with the console on the right. A slightly blue and distorted version of the Doctor appears in the console room, filling the deadspace_

TARDIS Console Doctor: Doctor.

 _The Doctor looks over, eyeing his doppleganger up and down suspiciously. As he gives his impressions, his face becomes disappointed_

The Doctor: Oh, is that what I look like at this angle? I don't like it.

 _The lights flicker in the console room and the Doctor nearly falls over_

TARDIS Console Doctor: I am losing power, Doctor. The eye of Harmony is inexplicably being drained. Calculating possible points of origin and solutions currently.

 _The Doctor moves to the panel of the console with dozens of buttons and presses them furiously_

The Doctor: Don't bother. Cutting power to nonessential rooms and systems… now! Inform me of any further developments.

TARDIS Console Doctor: Doctor.

 _The Doctor looks over in concern_

The Doctor: Yes?

TARDIS Console Doctor: We are crashing.

 _The music picks up_

The Doctor: Crashing?! How can I be crashing?

TARDIS Console Doctor: Power is still being drained from the eye of harmony and the navigation has been completely disabled.

 _The Doctor pushes a couple of keys on his console and a status screen pops up on the monitor. It states 30 seconds until impact, along with numerous alarms_

The Doctor: Why did the navigation completely shut off!

The Doctor (Aside): Can it even do that?

TARDIS Console Doctor: You diverted power from all nonessential systems.

The Doctor: Since when is 'navigation' nonessential?!

TARDIS Console Doctor: Since you declared it wasn't 'fun.'

The Doctor: Argh!

 _A loud crash is heard and the Doctor falls to the ground. The camera switches to the TARDIS exterior where it's seen entering the upper atmosphere of Earth before switching back to the TARDIS interior with a shot of the TARDIS Console Doctor in the foreground, from behind. The Doctor and the TARDIS Console are partially visible through the TARDIS Console Doctor. The Doctor points to the TARDIS Console Doctor_

The Doctor: Alright old girl, I need you to divert all remaining power to dematerialization!

 _The lights flicker and the Doctor slides over to another panel on the console_

TARDIS Console Doctor: Warning! Twenty seconds until impact!

The Doctor (While Working): As if I didn't know!

TARDIS Console Doctor: You instructed me to inform you on further developments-

The Doctor: Oh shut up!

 _The Doctor finishes his work and stares at the monitor as the TARDIS attempts to take off_

TARDIS: Impact with earth surface in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…

The Doctor: Here we go again...

 _The music reaches its climax and then fades out along with the scene. The scene cuts to black and the opening credits roll. When the show continues the scene is set inside the TARDIS, where smoke is rising and the Doctor is seen making some repairs there is a slight hum in the background_

The Doctor: I still don't understand what went wrong, I mean, it just doesn't make any sense. How could something as impenetrable as the TARDIS be breached so easily. I mean, it's not like I declared 'advanced security measures,' nonessential too...

 _The Doctor looks up in recollection as humorous music plays slightly and then returns to his work_

The Doctor: Yeah, no I didn't.

 _The music ceases. As the Doctor attempts to open a panel on the console with the Sonic, he finds it is damaged_

The Doctor: Typical. First the TARDIS and then the Sonic. It's going to be one of those days, isn't it?

 _He places the Sonic in the repair station, looks at the main monitor which reads 13 percent and diverts all remaining power to the sonic_

The Doctor: Do me a favour old girl, spruce up the Sonic a little bit with that last little bit of juice you've got. Thing looks a bit drab if I'm being honest. In the meantime, I'll be out looking for some spare parts, maybe some paint. I'm thinking racing stripes, y'know, go big or go home.

 _The scene cuts to the TARDIS exterior where the Doctor exits, and stretches his arms and back. He pulls a slinky from his coat pocket and allows it to stretch and drop to the ground. He catches it upon its return_

The Doctor: Gravity… exemplary of pre-moon genesis.

 _The Doctor pockets his slinkey and takes a deep breath_

The Doctor: America, 2018, no, 17.

 _The Doctor licks both of his pointer fingers and places them on opposite sides of his head. He looks from one to the other, and then brings his hands to one point, focusing on the sun_

The Doctor: 11:24 on a Tuesday. Hah, always loved the word Tuesday!

 _The TARDIS begins to take off behind him_

The Doctor (sudden realization): Oh no!

 _He turns around suddenly and tries to open the door. When that fails he bangs on the door, reaching for his TARDIS key until his fist passes through the TARDIS_

The Doctor (slowly): Okay, now I'm just confused.

 _He sits down beside the road. When a car approaches he signals to the driver. She stops, nods to the Doctor and the Doctor enters passenger side. The screen cuts to the car interior, starting from the windshield back_

Jen Waterton: Hey there.

The Doctor (smiling): Howdy.

Jen: Howdy?

The Doctor: Yeah, it's a synonym for hello.

Jen: I know what it means!

The Doctor: Oh, well, you said it as a question, so I just assumed that you, y'know…

Jen: You just don't seem like the type of guy that would lead with howdy is all.

 _The screen cuts to the side of Jen's head, showcasing the Doctor_

The Doctor: And what makes you say that?

 _The screen cuts, showing the Doctor in the foreground along with Jen_

Jen: ...No reason.

 _The screen cuts back to the windshield perspective_

The Doctor: So, what day is it again?

Jen: Wednesday.

The Doctor: Damnit, Wednesday, of course!

 _Jen is clearly startled and locks her hands on the wheel, trying to catch her breath. She glares at the Doctor_

Jen: What's the matter with Wednesday?

The Doctor: Oh, uh, nothing.

Jen: Say, what's your name?

The Doctor: Oh me? I'm the Doctor.

 _The Doctor holds out his hand. Without looking, Jen replies_

Jen: Driving.

The Doctor: Right.

Jen (slightly confused): But, Doctor Who, exactly?

The Doctor: I've been asking myself that question for a very long time.

 _Jen says Doctor mockingly_

Jen: Alright then, 'Doctor', my name's Jennifer Waterton, but I prefer Jen.

The Doctor: Pleasure to meet you, Jen.

 _There's a slight, awkward pause_

Jen: So, where are you headed?

The Doctor: Hm?

 _Jen articulates every word slowly, as if she is speaking with a child_

Jen: Where am I dropping you off?

The Doctor: Oh, uh, wherever you're headed is fine.

 _Jen is obviously concerned but still playing it off_

Jen: Oh yes strange man, please come into my house. By all means.

 _The screen cuts to the side of Jen's head, showcasing the Doctor_

The Doctor: Oh, no no no no no! I didn't mean like that. Just *ahem* wherever is fine.

 _The screen switches to the windshield perspective as Jen begins to drive_

Jen: Why are you out on the highway anyway? Car trouble?

The Doctor: Something like that.

Jen: Me too. I don't know what it is, but I had to try for forever just to get the stupid thing working.

The Doctor (intrigued): Really?

Jen: Yeah, everyone on my street had the same problem too. It was really weird.

 _The screen cuts up close to the Doctor's face and ominous music begins to play_

The Doctor: Interesting.

 _The screen cuts back to the windshield perspective_

Jen: Turned out it was something to do with the battery. I charged a backup using a tiny gas generator and it worked like a charm.

The Doctor: Any other problem with it?

Jen: Not that I could tell, no. It wasn't even drained, it just... didn't work. I put it on an ammeter, and it was outputting a steady stream of electricity.

The Doctor: Even when it wasn't wired up to your car?

Jen: Yep. The TV, phones, everything was like that too. Streets are dead.

The Doctor: All electrical equipment?

Jen: Anything and everything.

 _The scene transitions to the outside of the car and as it drives by the camera pans and the shot switches to the outside on a road in a neighbourhood. The car parks and the Doctor gets out_

Jen: Alright then, see you around Doctor (she half punches him on the arm).

The Doctor: Indeed. And thanks again for the ride Jen!

 _The Doctor waits for her to drive away. He trails her and watches her enter her backyard. The Doctor approaches her garage door, then reaches for his Sonic, only to pull nothing from his jacket. He looks to the sky angrily, and proceeds carefully to the side of her house. He sees Jen gardening, and quickly flattens against the fence as she looks over. The camera cuts to a closeup of Jen's face, who looks confused, but goes back to her gardening. Cut back to the Doctor, who looks over at the fence as Jen leaves the frame. He enters her garage through the side door and the shot cuts to a high and to the right view of the garage interior, where the car is parked. A battery is sitting connected to an ammeter on a box to the right of the frame. The shot pans downward and inward as the Doctor pops the hood of the car and removes the battery. He looks to his right, and the shot switches focus to the battery with the ammeter. Cut to the meter itself, where the Doctor is seen fiddling with a bundle of wires. A slight spark happens and the Doctor jolts, before smiling. The shot cuts to the side of the Doctor, zooming as his spiel goes on_

The Doctor: Well that's… odd. They're both functioning normally. Same voltage, same current, same… everything. Nothing to indicate a malfunction - although that would be odd if every battery on the street just… stopped. It isn't fried, broken or otherwise in needs of repairs it's just as if it… stopped. Like something's taking the power before it can be of any use-

Jen: So why isn't it working?

 _The shot switches to the right of the Doctor, pointing upwards at Jen, who sits with her arms crossed in the background. The Doctor becomes startled as he realizes Jen has been listening in on his entire monologue_

The Doctor (slowly): I don't know. Y'know, it takes a certain type of person to sneak up on me, let alone startle me.

Jen: Well maybe I'm just that type of person. You ever think about that?

The Doctor: Thought crossed my mind.

 _He reaches for the Sonic but finds it isn't in his pocket_

The Doctor: Drat, that's right, I left the Sonic back at the TARDIS.

Jen: What?

The Doctor: Sonic Screwdriver. Just a little buzzing thing with a light on the end that helps me, among other things, muck about with electrical equipment. Figured I could get a more detailed analysis of your battery than this old thing.

Jen (sarcastic): Right, okay. Right about now is when I'd call the police but the phones are out, so if you could be a dear and put my battery back in my car, I'll make you some coffee.

The Doctor: You trust me?

Jen: It's not like I have many other options, you followed me here.

 _The scene cuts to the interior of Jen's dining room. Jen is sitting at the table holding two mugs and looking offscreen left. The camera slowly pans inward as the Doctor enters the shot and sits at the table. The camera ceases panning as he does this, and Jen hands the Doctor a mug_

The Doctor: Thank you.

Jen: Not at all. Now you've got until I've finished my coffee to explain what the hell you're doing before I throw you out.

 _Jen begins sipping her coffee, and the Doctor becomes slightly undone, trying desperately to find his words and fiddling as he does so, low, yet bouncy music begins_

The Doctor: Um, well, it's not just a problem with the local grid. If it was, the government could just switch to the backup and be on their way. I think this is global. And furthermore, the problems with the grid seem coordinated and predictable, but not in the sense that a computer virus is. A computer virus needs some sort of push, something to shove it off on it's path of destruction, be it an email or a stray USB or something. If that were the case, the government likely would have determined the point of origin at this point and stamped it out.

Jen: So you think someone's doing this on purpose? But who, and why, not to mention how? How would someone even go about doing this?

The Doctor: I think, and this is going to sound crazy, but I think that it's the work of something off-planet.

 _The music crescendos, and the shot switches to behind the Doctor's head_

Jen: You're right, Doctor, that does sound crazy.

 _The shot switches to Jen's perspective_

The Doctor: But…

 _Cut back to the Doctor's perspective_

Jen: But nothing. It just sounds crazy. Give me one good reason that I should believe it's aliens.

 _The camera cuts back to the full view of the table, though this time pulled back slightly. Suddenly a jingle sounds on the car's radio. The Doctor and Jen walk down the hall and the camera pans to follow them. The camera cuts to the garage interior, with the car taking up the far right of the shot. The Doctor and Jen enter through the door in the background as the message starts. They walk down, resting in different places and stances. As the message goes on, the camera cuts to various reaction shots of the Doctor and Jen_

Prime Minister: People of Earth, do not be alarmed. This morning we have had several massive grid malfunctions, back to back, all across the globe. Somehow, those malfunctions have hopped short-range to every device in the world. Our best efforts to track the source have been fruitless, as our powers are, well, limited to say the least. For those of you listening with crank radios or other hand powered devices, understand that you are of a minority. Our message will not reach most, and you must remain in your homes, as there have been reports of increased violence, vandalism and theft in the past few hours. Just know that you are not alone, and we will attempt to reboot the grid shortly.

The Doctor: No! That won't do a thing. Shutting down a small part of the grid is pointless.

 _The radio cuts to static_

Jen: Why's that, Doctor? Why would it matter if they reset the grid?

The Doctor: Because it will give whatever's doing this another chance to sap the power. Whatever happened this morning also sapped your car's battery and my TARDIS, which isn't part of the grid. If it was routinely checking for additional sources then putting in another battery wouldn't have done a thing. It would take a big drop in power for it to take notice!

 _The car shuts off suddenly_

Jen: I don't suppose that's what you were talking about, is it?

The Doctor: Yeah, that's it alright.

Jen: Well, I don't think I'll be able to charge it again. What now?

 _The doctor opens the garage door and begins to walk down the driveway, the camera follows him_

The Doctor: We need to find the source, and shut it down.

Jen: And how on Earth are we supposed to do that, he said that it was happening across the globe!

The Doctor: Yes, but it isn't some sort of virus, it's simply repurposing all of your power before it can reach your homes; for what, I don't know. So, logically, it should house itself primarily in any sort of electrical plant in the world.

 _The Doctor is now walking down the road, and rather quickly. Jen tries to keep up_

Jen: And how do you know that?

The Doctor: Because if it was only at one place, your government could just switch the source of the power. They don't call it a "grid" for nothing.

Jen: There's a place right in town, up on the hill.

The Doctor: Then that's where we're going.

 _The music crescendos as the screen changes to a large building with the Doctor and Jen standing at the gates_

Jen: This is it.

The Doctor: Welp, no time like the present!

 _He begins to hop the fence_

Jen: Hey, what do you think you're doing! You can't just break in like that!

The Doctor: Well, normally I'd use the Sonic, but I don't have it with me, remember?

 _The camera switches to Jen's face, and she looks confused though she follows without another word. After that, it switches to the inside of the compound. Emergency lighting illuminates the hallway_

Jen: Doctor, what will happen if we get caught?

The Doctor: Well, we'll likely be detained until someone can alert the police at which point we will be arrested for trespassing on government property.

Jen (sarcastic): Oh, great. I was hoping that would happen today.

The Doctor: The opportunity presents itself often?

Jen: Sarcasm, genius.

 _They sneak alongside another hall where a couple of technicians can be heard_

Jen: So if these guys can't find the source, what makes you think you can?

The Doctor: These guys would never think to look at themselves as the source of the problem, perhaps a major player but not the ringmaster - which would be their first priority. Even if they did think of it they're running on backup power. A full fledged diagnostic could take days, or even weeks. I, on the other hand, am a bit of a pessimist. Always questioning myself.

 _The Doctor bumps into someone wearing a black uniform whose face is offscreen_

The Doctor: Oh, sorry about that-  
 _The Doctor looks up, and becomes a little anxious_

The Doctor: Oh.

 _Hard cut to the interior of a storage room, low to the ground. The Doctor and Jen are thrown into frame, and the door closes and footsteps are audibly heard behind them along with the door locking. As the two stand, the camera pans upward to follow them. They both look at the camera_

Jen: Great. Power's out - everywhere - some random guy follows me home, and now I'll have a criminal record before the day's out.

 _She looks to the Doctor_

Jen: So thanks for that.

The Doctor: Don't mention it.

 _Jen turns to the door_

Jen: Hey! Let me out! I didn't do anything, and this guy… he kidnapped me!

The Doctor: What?!

Jen: Yeah, he forced me to come here against my will, said he'd need a hostage for something! Please, can you get me out of here?

 _The figure on the other side of the door fiddles with his keys and you can hear him unlocking it_

The Doctor: Jen, what are you doing?!

Jen: Don't worry Doctor, I have a plan.

The Doctor: Clearly, but remind me again how this plan helps me?

 _The figure opens the door_

Security: Ma'am, I can't let you go, but if you'd prefer to be held elsewhere, I can accommodate.

Jen: Oh, thank you sir-

 _Jen punches the man square in the jaw and he falls over. The Doctor quickly kneels by him along with Jen. The shot switches to a closeup of the Doctor and Jen looking over the body, who is at the bottom of the frame_

The Doctor: Bloody hell! Where'd you learn to hit like that?

Jen: To be honest, I didn't.

The Doctor: Well what if it didn't knock him out straight away?

Jen: Well, I figured there's two of us, and you're a dude.

 _Jen pockets something and walks offscreen. The Doctor looks shocked_

The Doctor: A scrawny dude!

 _The Doctor walks offscreen. The camera switches to a shot of a hall, and pans as the Doctor and Jen approach a door, before stopping. The Doctor checks for his sonic once more_

The Doctor: Of course, the one day I leave the damned thing behind!

 _He turns, and Jen opens the door using a keychain_

The Doctor: Y'know, it always seems to me that whenever I've not got something, it just so happens that it's exactly what I need. That seems like a bit of a coincidence, wouldn't you say, Jen?

 _When the Doctor turns he finds Jen standing in the open doorway with her arms crossed_

Jen: You done yet?

The Doctor (astonished): How'd you open it?

Jen (patronising): Keychain from the guard, Doctor. The best solution to any problem is usually the easiest.

 _They walk into the room and eerie music plays quietly. The Doctor walks up to an illuminated computer console while Jen lingers, watching the door_

Jen (inconsistently) : Doctor, what are you doing?

The Doctor: I'm rerouting any remaining power to this console so that I can run a proper diagnostic in as little time as possible. Hah, seems to be a running theme today.

 _The camera switches to the top right of the room, where all of the lights go out. Muffled yelling in annoyance can be heard. A short time passes, possibly shown through crossfading shots. Jen is seen handing bits of various machinery to the Doctor, who fiddles with them along with the computer terminal. Finally, the screen brightens just as the Doctor is tightening a screw on his machine. He nods, hands it to Jen and instructs her, seen through his gestures. She leaves and the Doctor turns to the terminal. He adjusts the speakers beside the computer, presses a couple of keys and begins to establish a connection_

The Doctor: I knew it.

 _Jen reenters the room_

Jen: What, the problem started here?

The Doctor: Yep... well... not just here. It wormed its way into every power plant in the world.

Jen: But I thought the Prime Minister said it wasn't a virus.

The Doctor: It's not. It's a leech.

 _The computer console and surrounding lights brighten significantly the music switches to ominous_

Electrovat: No need to be condescending, Doctor.

Jen: Okay, talking computer, not what I expected when I woke up today.

The Doctor(aside): You get used to it.

The Doctor: Now, you, my friend, have some explaining to do.

Electrovat: I believe you already know what I am.

The Doctor: I have my suspicions. Of course, it helps that I've met you before. London, 1953 ring any bells?

Electrovat: A sister species. I am Electrovat.

 _The music switches to the Doctor's theme, starting quiet but slowly growing as the dialogue progresses_

The Doctor: Indeed. Instead of feeding off of the life-force of humans you simply enslave them to power your prime directive.

Electrovat: I crash landed here on a tourist ship. I did not ask to reside on this puny rock, however I must survive.

The Doctor: I'm sorry, Electrovat, but these people are not your workers.

Electrovat: Clearly. They can not provide sufficient power.

The Doctor: Even with the added power of my TARDIS you were unable to boot up properly.

Electrovat: It shut me out before I could drain it completely.

The Doctor: Gotta love that old girl.

Electrovat: Regardless, it gave me the power I needed to make myself known, and, in time, I will have gained enough power to serve my needs.

Jen: And what exactly is that?

Electrovat: I will transmit a message through space. The message will attract all nearby life forms. Once they arrive, I will spread and infect numerous grids on numerous worlds. I will become immortal.

The Doctor: With all due respect Electrovat, you have no understanding of what some species will do to this planet and these people.

Electrovat: Inconsequential. I have no need for them once I board an alien vessel. Their power is insignificant anyways.

Jen (concerned): Yeah, okay, that's nice, but what are we going to do Doctor?

The Doctor: If we shut down the grid completely it should purge the system of Electrovat forever.

Electrovat: And just how do you plan to do that, Doctor? Performing such a reset on a global scale is impossible. You have already lost.

The Doctor: Impossible? For you? Certainly. You're just a leech, you can't control the grid. All you do is sap it of its power. But I have an ace up my sleeve. While I was running the diagnostic I had a lot of time on my hands. And we just so happen to be in a computery engineering room with some VERY neat tech. So think of a bottle rocket, now forget that, because it's nothing like that. It discharges all power within its battery pack out the back end. Wouldn't need that much to enter orbit.

Electrovat: Except I control all of the world's power. The battery's already been assimilated.

The Doctor: Indeed. However, this little light show you've put on just to talk to me which, by the way I'm flattered, may just give me all I need for liftoff!

 _The Doctor presses the enter key on the keyboard and the camera pans down, revealing a wire plugged in at the front end. It follows the wire outside to the Doctor's device. The camera switches back to the interior, showcasing a smiling Doctor, a gawking Jen and a dimming computer monitor. The rocket is shown taking off through the window_

The Doctor: Provided the device works, I'll soon have it attached to a satellite and transmitting a secure signal to every power plant in the world. I'd say we should be expecting a hard reset in about (the doctor checks his watch) ooh, thirty seconds.

Electrovat: No, you fool! Do you even understand what you've done! I will die.

The Doctor: You can not simply invade a planet, Electrovat. Especially not this one. For it is protected, and will be protected until the day I die. So if you're going to send any message at all in the little time you have left, just make it one word. One tiny word, three letters, yet one that will make my message clear. "Run."

 _The power goes out completely and the music fades. When it turns back on, every light in the building turns on immediately_

Jen: You did it!

 _Jen hugs the Doctor who smiles smugly_

The Doctor: Oh come on, of course I did!

 _The TARDIS can be heard materializing in the background. The Doctor looks up excitedly and runs out of the room. Jen follows, trying to keep pace. The camera switches to the exterior of the building, and zooms outward, revealing the TARDIS_

Jen: So, this is the "car" in question, eh?

The Doctor: Yep, haha. Well then Jen - ooh, remind me never to say that again - what do you say? Care to come with me?

Jen: Doctor, I only met you this morning. You followed me back to my house and roped me into this crazy… thing with a talking consciousness in a computer that apparently has been surviving off of Earth's power and now you want me to run away with you in a box.

The Doctor: That about sums it up, yeah.

Jen: How could anyone say no.

 _Jen laughs and the Doctor smirks. He places his hand on the door but pauses, thinking to himself_

The Doctor: Listen, Jen. Before I bring you with me, I need you to know that what I do is dangerous. Like, life threatening. And, although I'll do my best, I can't guarantee that you'll come back unscathed.

Jen: If it's anything like today, I think I can handle it. Besides, I trust you, Doctor.

The Doctor: Okay then. Jennifer Waterton, welcome to the TARDIS.

 _The Doctor opens the doors to showcase the inside of the TARDIS as his theme begins to blare. It pans around the TARDIS, following Jen who is astonished_

The Doctor: That stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. She can go anywhere that has ever existed or will ever exist.

 _The camera lands on the Doctor's face_

The Doctor: And she's mine.

Jen: It's bigger on the inside!

 _The Doctor smirks_

The Doctor: Yes it is. So, (he pulls a new Sonic out from the recharging station and flips it before pocketing it) where to?

Jen: But... now that I think about it, I can't just leave, I have things I need to tend to. Family, friends, work.

The Doctor: It's a time machine, remember? We can return here whenever we want and you'll still have time to fix supper.

Jen: Oh, well, in that case…

 _The camera switches to the TARDIS exterior, where it takes off. The screen crossfades to the end credits_


End file.
